Both of them No 3
by Fancygirl3
Summary: Now that Beck and Jade are broken up, Beck tells...well does something that gives Tori a hint that he likes her. But one problem, what about Andre?


**Both of them **

**PLEASE READ! Hi guys umm thank you for reading I just wanted to say that means alot to me and I actually gotta email saying they want more. I will try my hardest to post 2 a day. Thanks! Tell friends, family, and peers!**

It's the next day the day of the dance and 2 days away from Tori's birthday! They are at school btw

Tori POV

I walk into the school and see Andre' and Cat. Things were kinda weird between me and him. We kissed and now we just smile at each other. I kinda forgot he was my date to the dance. He saw me and smiled. I smile back waving him hi. When we don't have class with Sychowitz Me and Beck walk to Math together. I look around and don't see him. But as I notice I don't see Jade either. They might just be out so I start to walk to Math alone. Oh god. Here comes Senji. "Tori could you do me a fav-" I try not to start a conversation and quickly said "no". He stopped there and walked away. Once I start going down the stairs I hear arguing near the 9th grade bathrooms. Their voices sounded familiar. So I went to check it out. Oh no it's Beck and Jade. I turned around quickly trying not be seen but it didn't work because Beck called me over. I really don't like getting wrapped up in their fights. They've only fought once since I was here. Lets make it twice now. "Jade I don't like going to dances!" Jade said annoyed. "But your my girlfriend how lame would I be if I went to a dance alone" Beck said angry but sad. "Your not going anyway" Jade said making it final. "Who said?" Beck doubtfully questioned. "Me" Jade said starting a silence. I interrupted quickly. "Can I go to class?" Beck and Jade answered at the same time but different answers. Beck said "No!" but Jade said "Please!". I had to listen to Beck. Just like last time. But this time he held my wrist. Beck started talking again "Who made you my mother?" he dropped my wrist. "Beck I don't want you to go so your not going. That dance is gonna be a rec and you know it. All the losers are gonna be there. Tori are you going?" I answered in pain "yes". Jade looked back at Beck. "I prove my point!" "Tori isn't a loser" I didn't really expect him to defend me. I heard the bell. "Well gotta go" I said not noticing i swung my arm back which gave Beck the chance to grab and pull it back. I jarted back quickly. This time he didn't let go of my wrist. "Jade I'm going to that dance" "No your not" "yes am" "No your not" "YES I am" "No your not!" "Sense when are you able to control me? I'm not your plush doll" "Beck it's final" "Your not my mother!" "So what!" "If you think you can control me like this what about when we get older? Will you do this then? I can't be a grown man have other people make _MY_ decisions. So I think we need some time apart" I knew I was apart of it now. He still didn't let go if his tight grip on my wrist. As soon as he said it I yelled to the ceiling "Oh my god!" Jade dropped her jaw. "All because I'm making you not go to a dance?" "No you do this a lot actually and this isn't the first time I've had problems with it!" Jade went from sad to angry. "Fine!" "Fine! Tori we're going" "Ok-" He pulled me and swerved me around. I look back at Jade. She looked furious. Beck started talking under his breath. I stopped him and looked at him. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "It needed to be done" he said not caringly. "Over that?" I said. "No not really" He started walking again. I stopped him again. "Then what is it tell me, please" Then Beck did something I never expected him to do. He kissed me passionately on the lips. And for some reason I kissed back. It went on for a long time. He pulled away leaving me in disbelief. He teased me smiling "Do you know why now?" I smiled and we kept walking.

Tori Vega: THE FIRST TIME A FIGHT MAKES ME HAPPY. Mood: Thoughtful 

I walk into the lunchroom outside and look around Cat's trying to find a place too. "Cat!" I yelled. She turned around and walk towards me. "Heyhey!" she said gitty. "Hi!" I said back and we found a table and sat. All I knew is I really needed to tell someone about Beck.

End of POV

Tori: So Cat. I know a secret.

Cat: *worried* Please don't tell anyone. Ok so I steped on a bee put I didn't mean to! Please don't me mad at me!

Tori: Whoa girl calm down. It not about your bee situation

Cat: Oh *she smiled again* Then what is it?

Tori: *whispers everything to her about Beck*

Cat: Omg! What! He did? They what! *gasps* Tori and Be-eck sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-ing-ing-ing

Tori: *looks at her weird*

Cat: What? Isn't that how it goes?

Tori: Kinda

Beck: *sits next to Tori* Hello ladies *smiles at Tori*

Jade: *walks past them and rolls her eyes*

Tori: Hey

Beck: I forgot to ask you umm Tori. Will you go to the dance with me?

Cat: Awww!

Tori: Glad to

Beck: Great

Cat: I heard Andre' was gonna be performing

Tori's POV

I had totally forgot about Andre'! He asked me to the dance first. But this was my chance to take with Beck. I liked Beck sense the first day I came here and he's telling me how he feels about me, broken up with Jade, and asked me to the dance I figured I could get away with it if I kept my mouth shut.

End of POV

Beck: Tori are you ok?

Cat: Yea you've got this look on your face. Are thinking about chicken?

Tori: *looked at Cat once again weirdly* Huh?

Cat: I like chicken, *laughs* who doesn't

Beck: Umm...

Tori: Just go with it


End file.
